


Lost and Found

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon elements used (warping armiger royal line of caelum), Daemons, Destiny, Destroyed Insomnia, Identity loss and discovery, Jaskier!Noctis, Loss of Emotions, M/M, Mage!Crowe, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Scourge, True Love, Witcher AU (loosely), Witcher!Nyx, age gap, mentions of self harm, past trauma, self harm scar discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Noctis wanders Lucis, performing in bars and taverns to earn Gil. He doesn’t know where he comes from, who his family were or that he’s the prince. He was taken as a child and no one came to look for him because Insomnia fell to NIflheim attack, both of his parents dying in the city.Nyx Ulric just wants to live a quiet life and continue his work as a Witcher, but he meets Noctis in a bar and has to face the loss of emotions that’s happening gradually. He knows what it means so initially tries to walk away from Noct, however the other man is stubborn and won’t take no for an answer when they meet again.Nyx learns of his destiny, of the prince he’s bound to through the law of surprise that he doesn’t know the identity of. The pair travel together, Noctis refusing to leave and Nyx unable to make him. Along their journey, they see a broken city, strangers who claim to know things to help find the prince and a trial of Pitioss to ensure the person they find is the prince, is truly royal. All the while one man has a desire to learn who he is and the other fights to not succumb to the fate his powers have promised him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020





	1. The man in the bar

Noctis saw him walk into the bar, his hair slicked with sweat and blood of a colour that clearly wasn’t human. If it weren’t for the braids in his hair, Noctis would have had no idea where he might be from; Galahd had fallen to the Niflheim empire years ago but their culture could still be seen in their hairstyles and the tattoos they would wear. This stranger had braids visible on either side of his head, buried under the muck and mess from wherever he had come from, and the edge of a small tattoo on his neck suggested he at least had Galahdian heritage, if he wasn’t an actual survivor of the destruction of the island that now burned all day, every day, from the magic cast down on it in the attack.

As Noctis looked from his face and hair down to the top of his shirt, he spotted a silver coin sitting between his collarbones, the one identifying mark that everyone in Lucis knew, the coin of a Witcher. Noct had never met one before, but had been around the towns and bars enough to have heard all about them and how to spot them. There were rumours of witchers having no emotions and being cold and distant, but this stranger exuded warmth; he smiled, laughed and chatted with the other people standing by the bar. Could it just be an act?

“Nyx, what’ll be tonight?” the bartender shouted across to him. 

Smiling, the witcher,  _ Nyx,  _ asked for a beer before resuming his conversation with the beautiful young woman standing next to him. Noctis tried to not look as if he was staring, but he couldn’t look away from Nyx. It was no secret that there weren’t many of them left, not since the late King Regis had outlawed the creation of more of their order. No one knew how they were created, but to have the powers they had, everyone knew magic of some form had been used. The decision to close the training facilities had only made the general population slightly more suspicious of Witchers, suspicious of what exactly was done to them to make the king ban the process, therefore putting an extinction date on the entire order. Nyx was one of the last Witchers in Lucis.

Still watching Nyx, Noct went to take a swig of his drink, only then noticing that his cup was empty; taking the opportunity to get another at the bar, he decided to talk to the man who had captivated him. 

“Hi,” Noctis greeted him, placing one hand on Nyx’s forearm where he was leaning against the bar. 

Nyx looked down at the hand placed on top of his arm, a hint of amusement in his eyes and a smirk lifting one corner of his mouth. “Do I know you?” he asked amicably, he would have usually pushed away any advance but the younger man had hair the colour of the night sky and eyes like storm clouds. Nyx at least wanted to learn his name, and maybe what his skin felt like under those clothes. 

Noctis smirked before answering, “I’m Noctis, I’m a singer. Haven’t seen you here before, what’s your name?” 

“Well,  _ Noctis… _ ” Nyx said, rolling the name over his tongue, “That’s because I  _ haven’t _ been here before. Maybe I’ll take a liking to you and share  _ my _ name, how about a drink first?” Nyx all but purred the question as the heat of Noctis’ hand seeped through the thick sleeve of his jacket, making a warmth pool in his stomach as he mentally undressed him, there was no denying the young man was attractive. Nyx just couldn’t help but entertain the idea of an evening in private with him, tasting every inch of creamy skin he could undress. 

Laughing, Noct pulled his arm away, “I won’t say no to a drink, not if you’re buying it.” He winked and turned back to the barkeep, ordering ‘whatever Nyx here is drinking’ and thinking how long it might be before he can be away from all the other customers and stripping those goddamn leather trousers off the man. They were fitted so tightly, they may as well have been a second skin on Nyx. 

Sipping at the fresh beer, he thanked Nyx and slowly returned to his table. Noct watched Nyx as he sat back down, who he noticed was staring in his direction with a grin on his face. Noctis couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the attention, especially when he was making it abundantly clear that he was checking out the other man’s ass,  _ those fucking leather trousers,  _ he thought to himself, with no doubt his thoughts were crystal clear to Nyx. Noct chuckled when Nyx turned and walked towards him, smug that it did not take long for him to come over.

“Feeling lonely are we?”

Nyx snorted and sat down opposite Noct, “Someone have a thing for leather? Shouldn’t make it so easy for me.” He leaned back in his chair, one arm slung over the back nonchalantly. “So, Noctis…Do you have company later? Or have I read you completely wrong?” Nyx winked at him with a smirk on his face, the cocky bastard wasn’t an idiot and Noct had been as obvious as night follows day. Good thing Noctis liked a bit of confidence and even cockiness in his men. 

“Do you always try to get random men in bed?” Noct laughed, eyes lit up with amusement. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere until his drink was finished,  _ he wasn’t that easy.  _ “And what makes you think I like leather?” 

Nyx moved to rest both elbows on the table separating them, “I didn’t come down to Eos in the last rainfall,” Nyx laughed, “And to answer the first question, only when they look like you, it’s a bonus if they have a personality I like to think of as a bit bratty.” 

Noctis downed the last of his drink, leant over the table and whispered to Nyx, “I have a weakness for handsome men who like to act as if they’re the one in charge.” He stood up and walked away without checking to see if Nyx followed. He could feel him watching every movement and was suddenly grateful he had paid for a room upstairs that day. 

Noctis learnt just how fast Witchers could be as Nyx closed the door and pulled Noct in front of him, his back was pressed into the wall as Nyx placed his hands on the wall, crowding Noct with a grin on his face.

“So…” Nyx whispered, warm breath hitting the overheated skin on Noctis’ throat, right over his pulse. Which was currently fast enough it was a wonder they couldn’t both hear it. “Men who try to  _ act _ like they’re in charge, huh?” He always had enjoyed a challenge, and it  _ had  _ been a while since he’d had this much fun with anyone. He pressed his torso against Noctis, pinning him against the wall, the heat pooling in his stomach only growing since he could now feel exactly how aroused the other man was. What a shame the poor boy had had to be mouthy. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Nyx winked at the poor man squirming against him, he wasn’t sure if Noctis was trying to arouse him further or actually trying to fight him a little, either way, Nyx enjoyed the movement. “You can  _ be in charge _ tonight, IF, you can remove my leather trousers without any more of that mouth.” 

Noctis laughed, sure that Nyx actually believed that to be a challenge. “Seriously?” Nyx simply nodded, his grin only becoming more devilish as he remembered just how fitted these trousers were and confident that Noctis was more likely to get angry enough he would instead want to cut them off. 

Putting on his sweetest, butter wouldn’t melt voice, Noctis teased, “Big scary Nyx needs help to get undressed? It’s kinda cute really,” before he shrugged and started working his fingers over the ties and buttons. Nyx still pressed him against the wall so every movement was a little tougher between their bodies. 

‘Having trouble there, kitten?” Nyx asked innocently. 

He felt Noctis’ fingers still, as his gaze flicked up, eyes narrowed slightly, “Kitten? Now you’re mocking me.” 

Letting out a slight gasp, Nyx held his hands up as if in surrender, “Someone isn’t a fan of pet names then. Shame…” He saw Noct move as if he was going to try to flip them around, so Nyx was against the wall instead of him so he swiftly pinned Noctis’ wrists against the wall, just above his head. “That’s not how this is going to work, mister.” Before he pressed his lips against Noct’s and only came back up for breath for what felt like minutes later. Nyx smirked, smug of the bright red blush he had made appear. 

Having undone the knots and buttons on the waist, Noctis tried to pull the trousers down, only to find that they didn't shift one bit. Confused, his brows knitted together, he knew how to take leather off. Years of stealing them from other travellers meant he was used to them. Knew how to take them off quickly, though it was never pretty. Damn had to turn into a contortionist sometimes to get the damn things off. 

“Aww, little Noct getting angry there, is he?” Nyx poked. Clearly up to something with his challenge. 

“Fuck you, I know well enough how to remove leather trousers.” Noctis snapped. 

Simply laughing, Nyx looked out the corner of his eye to locate the bed before declaring he had won, “There’s the mouth I said would make you lose,” He pulled away from the wall, holding Noctis against him still as he turned and took the two steps toward the bed. “Looks like I am in fact in charge tonight,  _ kitten.” _

Nyx carefully nudged Noctis backwards so he collapsed on the mattress. Admiring the sight of him, laid there, breathless and red for just a moment before stripping his shirt off and leaning above Noct, his silver pendant shining between them as it hung from his neck. “And yes, there’s an extra little tie at the back that holds them up, if you weren’t rushing so much, you may have found it.” 

‘Assh-“ Nyx cut the man off with another kiss before starting to remove his clothes. 

********************

Nyx never slept much anymore. Witchers didn't need much to begin with, and over the last few months, his rest had been getting shorter and shorter. He sat next to Noctis, who was currently fast asleep and completely naked under the blankets. The younger man looked so peaceful, snoring quietly now and then as Nyx watched him. He was worried, Nyx had enjoyed what they had done, really enjoyed it, but he felt like a part of him that should be looking over Noctis fondly, was instead missing completely. He was terrified of the fate he was sure was becoming closer and closer. A fate worse than death. 

A fate only a witcher would suffer. 

Nyx wouldn’t allow Noct to grow overly attached and then suffer the pain of losing him. He couldn't understand why he was so certain of that. The centre of his chest where he felt affection and once even love had felt numb now for months. Nyx had grown used to having to unpack any interaction through logic alone, rather than emotion. His feelings had very slowly started to burn away. The more he used his powers, the more he protected those he viewed as vulnerable, the less he felt. 

As much as Nyx had once been quite infamous for meeting and bedding both men and women, he had since refused to allow people close to him. Fearful of what or even when his destiny would find him. When it would end him. Tonight, being with Noctis, had been a mistake. Nyx wanted nothing more than to stay and hold him when he woke, but he couldn’t allow whatever this could be, to become reality. He had to protect Noctis. Save him from a broken heart, from having to watch Nyx die. 

Decision made, Nyx slowly rose from the bed, making sure to check that Noctis was still fast asleep, before quickly redressing and leaving the room. The small click of the door seemed to be far too loud at that moment, reverberating around his in the deathly silent hallway. Nyx didn’t feel pain at what he was doing, he just hoped Noctis would understand, but even if he didnt, it was unlikely they would meet again. 

Nyx left, never turning back, before slipping into the shadows. 

*********************

Sunlight and the sound of people chattering downstairs woke Noctis up. Slowly opening his eyes, he adjusted to the daylight streaming through the two small windows before sitting up and scanning the room for Nyx. 

The room was empty. He was gone. 

Uncertain of why he had gone, and having no indication of where. Noctis felt his chest grow heavy, and his shoulders began to slump. He had always struggled with making any type of human connection. Friends never stayed long, romantic partners quickly ran when they saw just how badly Noctis could recoil into himself mentally. He had never known his parents, not his real parents. The people who ‘raised’ him also beat him, starved him, and mocked him. Since escaping their control a decade ago, he had worked hard to learn how to interact with people. 

How to survive.

Noctis still had no idea who he actually was. No surname, no parents, no hometown. And now the first person he felt could have been something special had walked away after just one night. 

Feeling helpless, cheap and worthless, Noctis laid back down on his side and curled his arms around his legs. He ordered the housekeeping staff out of the room when they appeared, not willing to let anyone into the space he still had for one more day before he too had to leave. The pillow became damp with tears as Noctis let out his pent up emotions, his frustration at not knowing who he was and letting the pain of abandonment overpower him. Little could anyone, even Nyx, know how messed up Noct really was. The scars on his arms were proof of that, the dozens of people he had let use his body, hoping that he might feel something from it. He knew that something about him had scared Nyx off, he might as well tattoo “broken and useless” on his forehead. 

Noctis had felt a connection with Nyx. It was the first time he hadn’t felt like he was just some plaything for someone, and the knowledge that that had indeed been all it was tore open every wound he had spent years trying to cover up. Surely, if you buried things deep enough, they couldn’t hurt you anymore? Noctis didn't know anymore, he didn’t know how to pull these wounds closed again


	2. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx meets Crowe and learns about his destiny.

Nyx walked through the thick forests typical of the Cleigne region having just killed another beast. The locals had a bounty out on a Ronin creature that had been terrorising them at night; he knew that Ronins were difficult creatures to fight, they were inhumanly fast, strong and could kill you in less than three hits if you weren’t careful. The black veins around Nyx’s eyes which displayed the use of his powers were starting to fade as the Eos sun rose high above him, the daylight chasing away the last vestiges of any daemonic activity, The morning air was cold, making him shiver as the cold breeze brushed over the skin on his neck, goosebumps spreading down his chest and arms. He had never been overly affected by the cold, but over the last few months he had felt his body changing. 

Thoughts trailing to how he had changed, his mind flashed back to when his best friend had started complaining of feeling cold. Libertus was a witcher just like Nyx, they had trained together, knew each other from Galahd and had often travelled for missions as a pair. Nyx had been travelling around Lucis solo for the last few years, wandering the land alone after the night that all of his and Lib’s jokes and refusal to believe their trainers came back to bite them. Shaking himself out of the old memory, Nyx started to wonder if his changes were the same as Libertus. Had he felt cold like this? Was Nyx now in his final months?

All he knew was that he wanted someone by his side, to eliminate him if he went the same way as his friend, to kill him quickly as he had had to kill LIbertus. 

“Get it together, you idiot, you don’t let anyone get close enough for that.” He stopped and closed his eyes, the image of a man with messy black hair fast asleep and naked. Nyx regretted leaving but what Noctis couldn’t know or likely ever understand was that by being left, he was also being protected. He couldn’t let anyone get close enough to get attached and then have to say goodbye to him. Nyx refused to willingly allow someone to go through the sort of heartbreak he was all too used to. 

A twig snapped in the silence, triggering Nyx’s training as he focused his sight and hearing for any signs of where the crack of the branch had come from. He scanned the barren woods with no success, as he started to feel a little disappointed in himself for losing whoever it was. 

“Some witcher you are, Nyx Ulric…” a female voice stated with a huff. Nyx spun on his heels to see a beautiful woman, clad in black from head to foot, leather boots, leather trousers and the most impractical shirt he had ever seen. Layers of black satin flowed down from her chest and covered her arms, dozens of shining silver spikes and studs adorning her shoulders. 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Nyx demanded of the stranger, his anger quickly firing up behind his eyes. 

She raised one brow in mock admonishment at his tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I see I have another charmer…” she muttered as she rolled her eyes, “Name’s Crowe, I’m a mage sworn to serve Lucis. We need to talk.” Not allowing Nyx to argue, Crowe uncrossed her arms and summoned a portal to her left. Quickly pulling on Nyx’s shirt, she dragged him behind her as she walked through. They were no longer in the forest when she let Nyx go. 

“Manners aren’t your strong suit, huh,” Nyx muttered, readjusting his shirt now he wasn’t being dragged along like a cart behind a horse. He flicked his fingers and summoned small orange flames to give them some light, wherever they were now, it was completely dark. If Nyx had a fear of the darkness, he would have been on the verge of a panic attack at that moment. 

Nyx extinguished the flames as Crowe had started a campfire with her own magic and watched as she turned back to face him. “So what do you know of the King?” 

Surprise flashed across Nyx’s face at the question, it was the last thing he expected to be asked by a strange witch, but then again he hadn’t exactly expected to be followed, insulted and kidnapped by a witch either, “Only that he’s dead. Why?” 

“Before he was killed by Niflheim, King Regis asked me to locate the witcher he had met two decades ago outside the old Witcher training grounds. All he could tell me was that you were Galahdian. It’s taken me a few years and a lot of travel but I finally found out your name, what you looked like and then a trail of where you had been. You’re a hard man to find Nyx.”

“Ever thought that’s because I didn’t want to be found?”

“Hmm, maybe. I don’t particularly care, you took the law of surprise as your reward for saving the king twenty years ago. Are you really dumb enough to refuse destiny?” Crowe asked, her features hardening as if she expected an argument. 

“Hang on, what destiny. The King died without an heir, so there can be no child of surprise. What else could possibly be my destiny? Aside from the fact I’m going to become a fucking daemon and be killed that is” Nyx questioned, only growing more and more confused. A sensation he was not used to or comfortable with.

Crowe pursed her lips before speaking, knowing that she could only say these words to Nyx alone. “The king did have an heir. He found out the Queen was expecting a week after you had saved his life. The reason this isn’t common knowledge, is that when the king was murdered, Niflheim soldiers also kidnapped the prince and no one has seen him since. He was taken as a toddler, and the people have forgotten he existed outside of those who worked for the royal family.”

Taking a breath before continuing, Crowe explained “All records were destroyed as far as we know in the crown city when Niflheim bombed it, they targeted the Citadel and the administrative districts, as if they were trying to destroy anything they could to wipe the prince from history. No one could find out his name, we have the prince's initials though. They were found handwritten on the back of a photo. The image was blurred, and charred but ‘NLC’ was scrawled on the back, unfortunately that’s our only real information. It’s possible there’s more in the city but Niflheim soldiers are everywhere and the city still burns. I believe you know what Niflheim does to places that resist them…” Crowe trailed off as Nyx looked away. 

Nyx’s home, Galahd had been lost almost two decades ago, nearly as long as the prince had been missing. He was a young witcher, and had just been granted his final powers when news spread of Niflheim destroying his home with fire bombs infused with magic, magic which ensured the flames never died. He had seen enough video clips and photos to know that most of his people had perished in the attack. “Yeah, I know what the bastards do. Is Insomnia completely gone?”

Crowe showed him an old map, with two thirds of the city crossed out, areas that were completely destroyed. The citadel at the centre had been reduced to rubble. Nyx started to plan in his head how to find out who this person was. He knew he had to go to Insomnia, a journey that would take over a week from where he was before Crowe had teleported them. “Can you get me closer to the city, the same way you brought us here?” He watched her purse her lips, and knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“I can only create portals over certain distances, from where we are now… I should be able to get you to Lestallum. You can then travel by whatever means you can to Insomnia, heed my warning though, disguise yourself. Witchers are noticeable, and you have the signs of your power in your skin. Your paler than you should be and you absolutely cannot use your magic. I mean it.” Crowe became completely serious as she spoke, enough that Nyx listened. He had heard rumours in his travels of what Insomnia had become; a nest of daemons, hiding in pits and crevices to come out at night and kill any unsuspecting traveller. Suspecting his days were numbered, Nyx did not want to reduce whatever time he had left by being an idiot and getting himself killed. 

“So you’re telling me this prince guy, is a child of surprise, and my destiny is supposedly to find him? And what, help him retake his throne? Defeat Niflheim? You know that’s an almost impossible task, witch.” Nyx’s tone was much blunter than normal, with the degradation of his emotions and the chill growing ever deeper in his body, his patience thinned. 

“Yes, you need to find him, and convince him to take back his kingdom. Insomnia needs him, Lucis needs him. And you know destiny will bite you in the ass if you think about ignoring it.” Crowe pinned him with a look that could have killed. 

“Fuck.” 

Nyx started to ask another question, but he was already being pulled through another portal before he could. Crowe had transported them to Lestallum, and left him there as she left through a second portal. Not sure where to start, Nyx looked around to get his bearings and located a tavern. Deciding it would be best to get a night's rest and form some sort of plan, he started to walk towards it before he heard music coming from a bar across the road. 

Curiosity piqued, Nyx wandered over to see a man with a mess of black hair, with a string instrument in hand and singing about a Witcher.

Noctis. 

“ _ Fuck.” _


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx reflects on the changes happening within him as Noctis insists on breaking through the walls Nyx has put up. Both men’s nightmares come back.

Nyx tried to backtrack and leave again, hoping more than anything that he hadn’t, and wouldn’t, be spotted. He had frequented Lestallum a lot over the years, due to it being a central point in the Cleigne region, a lot of work came out of the town. As such, Nyx knew a fair few of the bartenders and tavern owners, that fact proved to be his undoing that day. 

“Nyx! Haven’t seen you in months! Your usual I take it?” The blonde barman yelled across, just at the moment Noctis had finished his song. 

Skewering Prompto with a look as if to say ‘the fuck are you doing’ Nyx took a deep breath as he readied himself for what was surely to come. Noctis giving him an ear bashing if not worse. Nyx was no stranger to a slap or a shove from those he had spent time with. Ignoring the question, Nyx watched as Noctis turned to look over, locating him straight away, he dropped his instrument and stalked over. Nyx found himself being dragged along, yet again, by his shirt. 

“Funny coincidence, seeing you in Lestallum five days after you left me in that room. Was I just a piece of ass to you that night?!” Noctis’ voice raised quickly into a shout, loud enough to make passers by look and shake their heads. 

Sighing, Nyx tried to move them away from the spectators, “Noctis, can we at least discuss this in private?” Taking the silent nod as an answer, he led them into the tavern he planned to rent a room for the night in and remained quiet until they were inside it. 

“So? Why the fuck did you leave, in the middle of the freaking night?” Noctis demanded, angrily crossing his arms and staying as far away from Nyx as the room would allow for. 

Nyx took a deep breath, before perching on the small wooden desk and answering, as much as he felt he could, anyway. “You know what I am? Most people recognise this,” he pulled his pendant out from under his shirt. “What no one really knows, is the impact of being a witcher. The toll it takes on a person.” Nyx wouldn’t, couldn’t say anything else. He would not reveal just how much the cost of being a witcher was. “That cost is one that means I can't allow you too close. I apologise for the hurt I caused.” Nyx couldn’t feel that remorse, but he had felt it long enough before to know that an apology was the correct course of action right then. 

Noctis unfolded his arms, he still looked ready to murder someone, or at least hit someone, but something about him softened. “I wasn’t just a toy for the night?” 

“I promise, you were not. I never wanted to hurt you.” At least that was the truth, Nyx thought to himself. “But Noctis, please don’t fight me when I say, this cannot happen. You will get hurt, and I won’t be able to stop it.”

“I haven’t been a child who needs coddling for longer than you’d know.” Noct snapped, letting just a little of his past slip through if Nyx questioned him. “And I am not yours to protect in the first place.”

Knowing that he didn't understand, Nyx sighed again. “Can you fight?” Nyx hoped the answer would be no, it would give him what he needed to shut this down once and for all, it would just mean that he would have to hurt Noctis again, just in a different way this time. 

Surprised at the question, Noctis shook his head. 

Nyx continued, “Right then, more than anything else, this cannot happen, you cannot come with me, because you can't fight. You can’t defend yourself or help me if I’m attacked. You’ll get us both killed. You have no idea what I hunt down or what is truly out there.”

“Then teach me. I’m a fighter, if you knew my past you’d understand that. You think telling me that I would be dead weight because I can't fight like you would scare me off? At the very least, I want you to try to get to know me. Let me in, and see what happens. What are you so scared of, Nyx?” Noctis pushed, refusing to allow Nyx to run away again. He had felt a connection, somewhere, somehow, he has to have felt it too. 

“You really want to know?” Nyx watched as Noctis waved as if to say ‘well, obviously’ and decided that if nothing else would work, then the truth might. “I’m scared I’ll kill you one day, or that you would be forced to kill me. That’s the cost, it changes me to the point I lose all of my humanity, I lose who and what I am and the Nyx you know would be dead. Do you really want to stay and experience that sort of agony? That loss?”

Noctis paled. He hadn’t expected an actual answer but the frustration he felt from Nyx in that answer was very real. He went silent for a time, going over different scenarios in his mind if he left, or stayed. He’d lived through some horrors, had survived them, but he had never experienced what a witcher faces. On that part, Nyx was right. However, Noctis yearned to see the world as it was, monsters and all. He wanted to explore places he had never been, learn as much about the world as he could, and maybe, just maybe, he would come across information about himself. 

“Teach me to fight. Give me a chance, let me come with you and see. If I can’t handle it, I can accept that I tried. It’s no life being alone, I know that all too well.” Noctis looked down at the floor, not quite ready to reveal his past to Nyx. He looked up to see Nyx had closed the gap between them and pressed himself against Noct, sandwiching him between his body and the wall. 

“Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?” Nyx demanded, whilst simultaneously stopping Noct from answering by kissing him. He was still uncertain on whether he should allow Noctis to stick around or not, but he could see the man had wounds, wounds he clearly wasn’t ready to reveal to anyone and the logical part of him told Nyx that he would only add salt to the wounds by leaving him again at that moment. So he decided to be selfish. To give in to whatever kept pulling the two of them together, Lucis wasn’t small, a simple coincidence it was not that they had come together a second time. 

Noctis broke the kiss off quickly, still not trusting that Nyx wasn’t about to abandon him again. He knew that he had no right to be quite as angry as he was, but given his past experiences, he couldn’t help it. “Don’t lead me on if you’re just going to leave again.” He warned quietly, as he desperately tried to gather the warring emotions within him. Let himself believe that this was real, and Nyx had really listened or should he push Nyx away, protect himself from what would surely happen again. Nyx had already left him alone once, what was there to stop him doing it again if Noctis let him in. 

Nyx watched as Noctis took deep, calming breaths, his eyes skimming over pursed lips, that deep red blush he had seen last time that made him want to kiss everywhere it appeared, and those stormy eyes that seemed to look everywhere but into Nyx’s gaze. “Look at me,” he asked, using one hand to tilt the other man's face up just enough to force him to make eye contact, “I can’t stop you if this is what you want. But I’m begging you, protect yourself. This is no life for a young man like yourself, I am no partner like what you want. My life will be short, and I don’t know how much time I have left.” _Don’t make me fall for you, only to kill you when fate catches up with me._ Nyx knew the future that waited for him, he knew what it meant for anyone close to him. He continued to watch Noctis as he remained silent, the quiet almost painful as he waited for the answer he hoped would come, despite the pain it would cause him. _Please Noctis, find another person, I’m not good for you._

Nyx had his answer. 

Noctis pushed him away and walked past him, not looking at him or speaking a word. A small stab of pain poked at his chest, the rejection hitting him like the back of a blade from a red giant. Pleased despite the dull ache now settling within him, Nyx knew Noctis was making the right choice, he was protecting himself as he had been asked to do. 

Turning, Noctis pinned Nyx to the spot where he still stood by the wall, “It’s my choice to make, to get to know you better. You can walk away at any point, but don’t try to scare me off with some doom and gloom bullshit. I know you’re a witcher, and I know the rumours of what happens to witchers eventually. That you go insane and start killing people, but don’t you think you’re selling yourself a bit short and that even if that's true, there may be a way to stop it? Have you ever thought about that or have just settled for the depressing end to your life?” 

Stunned into silence, Nyx wasn’t sure which part of the statement to tackle first. _Go crazy and start killing people? Was that what people thought happened,_ Nyx bitterly considered how that would have been preferable over what he knew was coming. “There’s no way to stop what’s happening to me. There never was, not since the day I walked in as a young boy and started training. If you want to stick around and carry more wounds than you clearly already have then so be it.” He stomped across the room and pulled Noct into his arms, all he had to say was ‘No’ and Nyx would let him go, but if he wanted to be insane and watch him as he became less and less human, then there was nothing Nyx could do or say to stop him. Though he’d definitely try to terrify him enough if he felt that the power was about to overpower his humanity that Noctis would hopefully then run away. 

Maybe, just maybe, letting Noctis in would slow down what was happening to him. 

“You won’t leave while I sleep again?” Noct asked quietly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Nyx’s waist. 

Nyx made his decision, knowing he was being selfish and greedy with it, before answering with a simple “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Strengthening his hold on Nyx, Noctis rested his head against his shoulder, Nyx’s heat warming his cooled skin. He would need to take time to fully trust Nyx’s words, but he had had enough of being alone. Noctis needed someone by his side and Nyx was the first person in ten years to really connect with him, even if the damned man himself wasn’t certain of that connection. 

That night wasn’t the passion from the last time or the slight to and fro of who was in charge, but a slow and purposeful exploration of one another. Noctis had hoped his scars weren’t seen before and felt his face burn when Nyx turned one arm over and began tracing the thin pink scars. Terrified that he was about to be quizzed on the what, how and why of those scars, Noctis started to speak and promptly snapped his jaw closed when Nyx whispered to him.

“You can tell me about these if and when you want to. I think we both have things we should talk about, but when the time is right.” Feeling his raw panic start to disappear, Noct felt his eyes tear as Nyx placed a gentle kiss against the wrist he held. Where the most recent scar was visible, a deeper brownish red than the ones higher on his arm. 

Cutting Nyx off before he could question the moisture in his eyes, Noctis complained about his ‘damned allergies’ and rested his head on Nyx’s shoulder. And promptly pretended to fall asleep. 

Nyx grinned as he pretended to think Noctis was really asleep and waited for him to actually fall asleep before repositioning him on his side of the bed and taking care to cover his bare shoulders with the covers. Nyx hoped that his memories of what it felt like to have another’s trust, before he felt himself grow colder every day, would help him care for Noctis. He didn’t know what had happened to the man, but it wasn’t good in any way. People didn’t hurt themselves like that for no reason, not in Nyx’s eyes. A few hours later, Nyx had made some rough plans on how to get to Insomnia and begin his journey to find this lost prince and felt content with Noctis sound asleep next to him. He laid down, careful not to disturb Noct and felt a strange sort of calm wash over him as watched Noctis rest, his face so peaceful as whatever demons pursued him held no grasp in unconsciousness. He wasn’t sure when he fell into a deep sleep himself, but felt content nonetheless.

**********************

Nyx woke with a shudder, sitting bolt upright in bed as ice slithered down his spine, thin tendrils spreading out towards his arms and legs and winding around his heart. This was the first time a sudden rush of ice coursed through him so Nyx didn’t know what was happening but it was a progression of a coolness that had started two years ago, the first time he’d noticed the change in him just after he had watched his best friend and former training partner, Libertus, transform into a daemon. They had both laughed and mocked at the warnings from their trainers over the cost of being a Witcher, dismissed it as bullshit, their emotions weren’t going to fade and burn out, resulting in a daemonic change; it must have been hearsay spread by the corrupt bastards who wanted to control witchers. Nyx would never forget the day that Lib had woken screaming, after months of listening to complaints of chills and shivers; reflecting back on it, he remembered how Libertus had grown colder those last few months, the jokes they shared no longer eliciting laughter. The process took years, but when the night chills hit, and trying to maintain any warmth became almost impossible, it was a sign that you were almost out of time. And he hadn’t even started trying to find this damn royal he was destined to help. How on Eos could he even find him, if he was soon going to lose himself? 

“Fuck.” 

Nyx looked over at Noctis as he slept peacefully, his naked body mostly covered by the blankets, apart from the curve of his upper back and shoulders. His creamy complexion lit up by the silver moonlight that flooded in, every muscle lithely displayed. Willing his heartbeat to slow, Nyx grounded himself with one hand gently pressed against Noct’s shoulder, the contact breaking him from the last grips of panic and nightmare. He would fight whatever battles were to come if only to avoid breaking Noctis’ heart sooner than he knew would happen. Unable to do anything else, for fear the nightmares would return, Nyx curled himself around Noct, and fell fast asleep again within minutes as Noctis’ warmth and affection staved off the horrors. 

Unknown to Nyx, Noctis had woke when he felt Nyx jolt awake. He smiled into his pillow when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, wilfully ignoring the cold that resonated from Nyx to enjoy the fact that this man, a Witcher who was certain of death being his only future found some security in Noctis. It was all he could do not to turn over and wrap himself closer into Nyx’s hold when he laid behind Noctis, almost holding him as he fell asleep once more. 

Echoes of his old nightmares came back, nightmares of people beating him, the dull ache in his chest of where his family was, why they hadn’t come to save him. Those who hurt him also said that his parents didn't want him. That they had left him out on the streets and that he had been ‘saved’ from certain death by those who continued to hurt him. Noctis had only ever known pain, physical and emotional pain. He was thankful as he felt the cool, yet protective heat of Nyx’s body surround and protect him as he slept. It was the first night in years that Noctis’ nightmares couldn’t touch him.

*********************

The smell of coffee stirred Nyx awake, before warm hands started brushing over his chest and arms. 

“Morning, did you sleep ok?” 

Smiling at Noctis, Nyx simply nodded and slowly sat up. Eyes panning for wherever the coffee was situated. Though he wanted nothing more than a bucket sized mug of his favourite drink, he was loath to stop Noct’s careful touches. Nyx found comfort in them, as if the small contact was warming skin left cold from whatever was going on underneath it. So he leaned back against the headboard, smirking as he crossed his hands behind his head and gave Noctis all the invitation he needed to keep exploring. 

“How about we make it a ‘good’ morning,” Nyx winked. 

Noctis simply laughed as he managed to straddle Nyx’s hips, planting a kiss on his still smiling lips, “Feeling a little energetic are we?”

………………….

Drinking the now cold coffee, the pair slowly got ready for their day. Noctis had been planning to leave Lestallum anyway, to move on to his next stop, despite not knowing where that was yet; and Nyx was plotting the fastest and safest way to get into Insomnia. He was certain that Noctis would insist on coming with him, despite the fact that the city was mostly rubble, under enemy control and full of dangers in every shadow and alley. Nyx asked if Noctis had plans of where to go next, unsurprised at the shake of his head in response. 

“I have to travel into Insomnia. I would prefer if you didn’t come with me Noctis, I only say that as the city is almost completely destroyed and is one of the most dangerous places for anybody these days. Especially someone who can’t defend themselves.” 

Instead of answering, Noctis turned away to look out the window as he drank what was left of his drink. He appeared calm when he looked back at Nyx, “I understand why you want to go alone, but I can at the very least run and hide if I have to, but I have ways to look after myself. You don’t have to protect me. And I’ve always wanted to see Insomnia, even if it is rubble.” Nyx couldn’t stop the displeased sigh that escaped him, but didn’t argue. 

Nyx gathered his things, and led them from the tavern and towards the border of the city. He wasn’t particularly happy with Noctis’ insistence at coming with him, but if he didn’t just allow it, he knew that Noctis would likely follow anyway. His stubbornness reminded Nyx of himself far too much. Nyx _was_ surprised that he hadn’t been quizzed on why they were going to Insomnia, no doubt Noctis merely thought the next bounty he’d found was there. That would be a fun conversation when he located the prince, “So Noctis, this is the prince, who according to some fucked up destiny is now mine to protect. He also needs to reclaim his throne apparently. Want to join the mission? We might die, or he might end up to be a tyrant but destiny demands what it wants from us.” 


	4. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey started, Nyx and Noctis make camp and Nyx reflects on how he ended up with another destiny. Noctis is slowly revealing his past.

Deciding to tackle the issue before they were anywhere near the city, Nyx led them to a haven half a day's walk outside of Lestallum. Daemons couldn’t enter havens, so they were the one place they were truly safe at night. Noctis got a fire going and constructed some kind of shelter out of tree branches and a light but water proof material, the speed at which he worked displaying an efficiency which only came from experience and necessity. 

Havens were rarely used anymore, and many of them were powerless since the magic of the oracles had died out. Oracles blessed each haven every few years, ensuring the runes that protected them remained powerful. Since Lady Lunafreya perished in a childhood attack on Tenebrae, an attack which made the Fleuret bloodline extinct, havens began to run out of magic. Until only a few were still strong enough to protect those who needed them. 

Nyx had foraged for food as Noctis set up camp, walking back onto the haven with enough vegetables to make a meal for them both. Settling by the fire to start cooking, Nyx spoke over his shoulder, avoiding making eye contact as he broached the subject of exactly why he was going to Insomnia. 

“If you’re determined to travel with me, you should know why I’m going.” He didn’t quite believe everything he had been told by Crowe, his faith in destiny broken after years of daemons, and watching his fellow trainees and friends die one after another. However he had meant what he said and understood that destiny wasn’t something to be ignored. The odds that this prince would be found were low, but Nyx would search until the prince was found, or he was dead, at least one of those were guaranteed. 

Turning, Nyx continued, “I made a pact with destiny, I didn’t mean to, but it happened. And it means I have to find someone, in fact, a prince. The crown prince. No one’s seen him since he was a toddler and no one remembers his name. I long believed the king had died without children, therefore the man I saved and the price I took in payment was void.”

Nyx grew silent as the flash of memory cascaded in his mind,  _ barely fifteen years old, he had escaped the training facility on a dare. Libertus had said he wouldn’t manage to get past the guards, so of course Nyx had to prove he could. Far more advanced than the others his age, Nyx was well able to fight and defend himself. Turning the corner from the training grounds, he noticed a well dressed man being corralled into a corner by two men. “Fuck,” Nyx knew his trainers would discover his escape and have his hide for this but he had stood by enough times when thugs tried to terrorise people. His childhood in Galahd wasn’t filled with joy and happiness, it was cold, tough and he found himself scrapping with much bigger opponents and always coming off worse for it. Now, however, he was able to protect himself and others.  _

_ He crept towards the men’s backs, silent as death and picking up a thick piece of wood he passed. He slammed the wood into the back of the first man's head, garnering the attention of the taller one as the other collapsed with a grunt. They circled each other slowly, Nyx assessing every movement, the uneven gait, the long scar from a blade on his bicep. He had been taught to recognise and use another’s weaknesses in a fight, to gain the upper hand and not give it up again. So he targeted the scarred arm, knowing by the way it had aged it was once a deep wound which would impact his musculature there. Immobilising the arm, he kicked out the man's left leg, his weaker one, and proceeded to wrap one arm around the man's throat as he held the damaged arm away from him. He tightened his grip around the neck until the man’s limbs drooped and he knew he was at least unconscious.  _

_ Focus shifting to the unknown stranger, Nyx asked if he was alright, knowing he had to go back now.  _

_ “Wait! Who are you? I owe you a debt,” he asked, stopping Nyx as he started to walk away. _

_ “There is no debt,” Nyx insisted, trying to move away with a small smile and hands raised. _

_ The stranger frowned, clearly wanting to argue the point, “No, you don’t know who I am, I must repay you.”  _

_ Nyx sighed, not wanting to prolong the argument, and having recently learnt of a few what he and Lib had called ‘bullshit superstitions’ Nyx recalled a line from his classes. Words spoken by some historical knight whose name he had since forgotten but he believed would allow him an escape from this strange man who believed himself important. “Fine, I will take that which you already have but do not know.” Not giving another minute to this stranger, Nyx turned and sprinted back to the training centre. Climbing back in the way he had gotten out.  _

Nyx shook his head, as if to physically shift the memory out of his vision. If only he had known then how much he was going to fuck things up for himself years down the line. Two decades had passed quietly, no word of any destiny finding its way to him, only for a witch to insist that the thing no one knew about was a child. Another, lesser memory appeared in his mind, the moment he had seen the cover of the Lucian Gazette a week later.

**_“KING REGIS LUCIS CAELUM CXIII”_ ** __

_ He had felt a chill rush through his spine as the picture became visible.  _

_ The stranger he had saved from being robbed or killed was now looking at him from the newspaper, his right hand waving regally to the crowds below on the day of his coronation. He didn’t remember hearing that King Mors had died but news rarely got into the centre, it was no surprise the change of ruler had been unknown to them.  _

Once more dragging himself back to the present and to Noctis, Nyx apologised for getting lost in his thoughts. “But the deal isn’t void, the late king did have a son and I have to go to Insomnia to try to find out anything I can about him. It’s going to be like trying to find a needle in an almost infinite haystack, but destiny will catch up with me if I don't try. You don’t have to stick by my side as I do this you know.” 

“I know.” Was all the answer he got to his last ditch attempt to get rid of Noctis. He didn’t want him getting hurt or worse killed, but he was also not going to stop him following now. Accepting the company, Nyx turned back to his task, not sure if Noctis would say anything further.

“I don’t believe or trust in destiny. How could my life have ended up so fucked up if destiny was really as powerful as people believe? Taken by strangers as a kid, hurt for years afterwards and surviving on my own in strange towns, still a child. Destiny can’t exist, if it does, I’ll tell mine to fuck off.” Noct walked over to Nyx and sat next to him silently, looking as if he was buried in the nightmares of his past by the paleness on his face and the white knuckled grip with which he held his arms around his chest. 

Not completely sure on what to do, Nyx too sat down from his kneeling position and wrapped an arm around Noct’s shoulders. He had no words of reassurance to give, so he held Noctis and didn’t let go until he had eased the grip on his arms. 

“Forget about destiny, we’re here and we’re not far from Insomnia. Now, we’ve got our plan to stay under the radar, we’ll dress in old, torn clothing and quietly go in, locate the citadel and I’ll look through the archives. We’ll be out of there by nightfall,” Nyx squeezed Noctis’ shoulder and left him to his thoughts, careful to keep an eye on him. 

…………………….

It took a week to travel to the city, but they finally saw Insomnia on the horizon on day seven of their journey, the embers of the former crown city glowed bright in the distance. As they approached the border, Nyx breathed a sigh of relief as the walls that used to protect the city were crumbling in most parts, including where they approached. At least getting into the city wasn’t going to cause more problems, staying safe within the walls would be harder. 

Neither of them knew the degree of destruction they were walking into. Nyx knew the city as it used to be, the former Witcher training facility was close to the Citadel, but he didn’t know the city anymore, and most of what he knew would be destroyed. 

Noctis paused as they stood by the wall, the part of it still standing to his left giving a feeling of grandeur and status. Though they were a bland grey, the towering presence and innate protection these walls once provided left Noctis feeling out of place. He was used to small towns and villages; even Lestallum was larger than his usual travels. Noctis looked away from the imposing walls to find Nyx watching him, an unreadable expression on his face though he felt no judgement. Silently rejoining Nyx as he climbed over cold rubble, both of them grateful that the flames hadn’t encompassed every part of Insomnia, the damage to its border having happened during the fighting, and not the ensuing magical damage that stopped anyone from being able to rebuild it. 


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia, the fallen city. Danger, destiny and a new friend await the pair.

The click of the Citadel door made Noctis jumps, the walk from the wall to the citadel had been uneventful, no soldiers, or creatures attacked them, no civilians even noticed them as they went past, their faces disguised by hoods that hid them in shadow. It almost seemed too easy to get there, so Nyx kept his guard up until they were safely inside. Crowe had told him the Citadel had been destroyed but now he could see it, only about half of the building had collapsed. He hoped that the parts he needed weren’t in ruins. 

As they climbed higher up, the destruction only grew worse. Noctis couldn’t help but want to explore , the art hanging on the walls of past monarchs portrayed a dynasty of Caelums. Protectors of Lucis and it’s people. Noctis stopped in front of the last painting, a man and a woman in black garments, holding a small baby who was wrapped in a black and gold blanket. No more was shown of the baby but Noct stood there picturing them to be his parents, his family, for that baby to be him. He wasn’t stupid enough to think it was anything more than wishful thinking. A royal child wouldn’t have been left on the streets to be taken. Noctis didn’t even think he was the right age. Shaking himself out of the fantasy, he looked at the small plaque underneath, ‘Their royal highnesses, King Regis and Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum’. 

“Noctis?” Nyx wandered back to him and threaded his fingers with Noct’s, he noticed that Noctis was staring at the painting and had gone into himself again. So he slowly brought Noctis back to reality and led him towards the small offices he had found. Not all of the archives had been destroyed, one of the rooms had ‘Records’ embossed into its door. Cracking the door open slightly, Nyx peered inside to see only darkness, the room was completely silent so he summoned a small flame on his fingers and entered. He found an old torch and lit it, the bright light bouncing off every surface as the flame moved and shifted.

Separating, they went down parallel aisles filled with files and books. Nyx felt like he had looked at every spine and title by the time they met back up at the back of the room, Noctis having checked his side of the shelves for anything that might help them in their search. There was an old pine desk hidden in the back corner, a recently used lamp sat on it by the lack of dust and warmth that radiated from the candle inside. 

“I think someone is still here…”

A hidden door crashed open, and a tall, slender man with glasses entered, two daggers in his hands as if ready to fight whoever was there. Noctis quickly held his hands up to show he was no fighter as Nyx pulled out his own weapons of choice. The kukris he had brought with him from Galahd, the second one having been reforged in Insomnia on another one of his escapes as a trainee. “We are not here to fight,” he told the stranger. Though he was prepared to fight if he had to. 

“Who are you?” The unknown man demanded, glaring at Nyx. His eyes panned over to Noctis where his expression became one of confusion, but without asking anything else, he looked back to Nyx. “I said, who are you?” 

Knowing that there was no way around answering, Nyx gave his name but left Noct’s out. “I’m here on instructions from someone. Maybe we can come to an understanding?” 

The man had put his daggers into sheaths on his hips when Nyx told him who he was, relief crashed over his expression and a small smile grew. “Sorry, Nyx. I wasn’t sure if you would show up at all. Crowe has been in contact to say that she had found you and hopefully you’d be here soon but we didn't know how long it would take you, or that you would have company,” he looked at Noctis before turning his attention back to Nyx, “I am Ignis Scientia, records keeper at what’s left of the citadel. I wasn’t destined for this role but my future was destroyed at the same moment we lost the crown prince to whoever took him. Once, I was training to be his advisor. It was so long ago I barely remember anything about him and at that point I was only told I would work for the prince, no one had even told me his name. They deemed that until we were both a little older, and I had learnt enough to be useful that I didn’t even need to be told the prince's name. When the city was destroyed, I was still too young to be able to fight. So Crowe helped me hide, she kept me safe and helped me continue my work in the royal records. King Regis had given her her task to locate a witcher so we worked together to find out anything we could to first find you, Nyx and then to hopefully locate the lost prince.” Ignis walked behind his desk and sat down heavily, the exhaustion from what his life had become clearly wearing him down. 

Nyx sympathised with Ignis for what had happened, he understood how it felt to have your life changed without any choice in the matter. Fate had a way of doing what it wanted. “This is Noctis,” he offered, “He knows why we’re here so you can trust him too.” Ignis nodded to Noct in greeting, before pulling out half a dozen files with just as many books. 

“We found a photo in one of these books, that’s how we learnt what the prince's initials are. The royal genealogy documents were held next to the throne room, unfortunately that part of the citadel was completely destroyed and still burns now, so we can’t even attempt to locate any of the ancient bloodline files. I want to show you something as well, but we need to go across the hall.” Ignis led Nyx and Noctis to the painting that Noct had been staring at before they had entered the records room. He explained that the prince in the painting was the one they were searching for, and he explained how the King and Queen had been assassinated the night before the city fell. It made it easy for Niflheim to get in and overpower the crownsguard and the Glaives sworn to protect the city. With the death of the king, the glaive's powers stopped working and the shock at losing both Regis and Aulea meant no one coordinated the defence of Insomnia. Their soldiers were disorganised and had no morale to keep going. 

Noctis had wandered into a dark room, just hidden to the left of the painting and opposite the records office. He had always been curious and now that curiosity landed him in trouble. The room was pitch black apart from the small glow coming in from the doorway, five goblin type creatures jumped out from behind various shelves and cupboards. The attack made Noct panic and he turned and tried to run, but instead of running he disappeared a shatter of blue. 

Nyx turned at the noise coming from near him, locating the goblins immediately but he froze when Noctis appeared outside the door in an explosion of blue crystals. Noctis looked up, pure terror on his face as he collapsed on the floor, silent and in shock at what had happened. Nyx quickly eliminated each of the creatures before returning to Noctis, still sitting on the floor.

“How did you do that?” Nyx and Ignis asked in unison, Nyx couldn’t believe what he had just seen. He had seen the flash of blue somewhere before, but it definitely wasn’t a witcher power. Maybe a glaive? 

Ignis didn’t look as surprised as Nyx did, but he did look determined. He ran back to his desk and found an ancient book which described the magic of the Caelums. In there, a power called warping was detailed as a sort of teleportation power which could be used offensively or defensively. The only issue was he had never seen the late king use it and the damn book didn’t describe what it looked like. Convinced that what he had just observed, could be a warp, Ignis went back to the pair in the hallway. “What’s your full name, Noctis?” 

“Don’t know, I’m just Noctis,” the answer came back sounding drained and tired but Ignis wouldn’t let this go. 

“I am not sure because the bloody books I have aren’t the most detailed but what you just did is called warping.” Two sets of eyes looked back at him, completely confused. 

“Only the royal family can do it!” Ignis insisted, he felt alive for the first time in years, convinced that this Noctis was his prince. His words coming out excitedly and his hands gesticulating wildly. “Where did you come from? How old are you? I need to know so I can cross reference anything else we know about the prince!” 

Standing up, Nyx stood in front of Noctis, who stayed on the floor and not answering the sudden barrage of questions, “Calm down, can’t you see he’s scared? Back off.”

Ignis looked dejected but agreed to let it drop for now. He suggested that Noctis should rest for a few hours, and offered his bed to him. Noct hadn’t said a word as they helped him up and walked to where Ignis slept. 

Once Noct was settled, Nyx brushed his fingers over Noct’s cheek and left the room with Ignis. “Ok, now that he’s resting, what else makes you think Noctis is the prince. Surely this power isn’t just a royal one?” 

Ignis showed him all of the information about how warping is unique to Caelum royalty, and that the power comes from an ancient crystal that has since been taken. Niflheim attacked to capture it, though they haven’t been able to use its power yet. As long as a Caelum lived, the power stayed with them. The reason the Nifs had taken the prince as a child was suspected to be a plan to raise him as a pawn. To use the crystal for whatever they wanted to do with it, an endless power source. When the time came that the lost prince would have come of age, Niflheim had stayed suspiciously quiet. Ignis, Crowe and the rest of the underground group trying to reclaim Lucis expected them to parade their ‘greatest ally’ when he was old enough to be King and start wielding the crystals power, but instead they were silent. It was then that they started to believe the child was either dead or had escaped, they prayed to any Astrals listening that he was merely lost. 

“Noctis looks to be about the right age, he had black hair like the boy in the photo and he can warp! Maybe I’m wrong and this is all just some great coincidence, but I don't think I’m wrong. He must be told he’s the prince, we need him.” Ignis almost looked desperate, but Nyx could understand why. They all had a lot of hope for their lost prince to return and save them, Noctis fitting the bill of the prince was giving them hope. However, Nyx knew he couldn’t be who they wanted him to be right, regardless of whether he was indeed the lost prince. 

Thinking to himself that destiny had a funny way to get its own way, Nyx decided that they needed to know more. “We gotta confirm that he is the prince. What if you’re wrong? What if Noctis believes what you’re saying and ends up being killed the same way the king and queen were? Find me a way to confirm if Noctis is royal, a foolproof way and we’ll do it. Until then we’re leaving and staying under the radar. He’s got things to sort out, Noct does not need the pressure of a nation on his shoulders right now, especially without absolute proof he is who you think he is. Ok?” 

Sighing, Ignis nodded his agreement, it would do no good for anyone if they were wrong about this. So he would do what he was best at, research and finding patterns others missed. He didn’t know if there was a test or something they could do, but he’d find out. “I’ll be in contact if I find anything to help. There’s enough information here that I should have a good starting point. Protect him, Nyx, if that man is who we’re looking for, he’s the most important person in Lucis right now. We need him.”

Nyx made it clear that Noctis was his to protect and he would do so. He couldn’t help but think how destiny had a funny sense of humour if Noctis was the one he was destined to protect, when they had met by chance and grew close. Nyx knew they hadn’t known each other long, but Noctis felt safe with him and Nyx at the very least hadn’t felt his condition worsening in the short few weeks Noct had been around him. 

The duo stayed hidden in the citadel overnight, sneaking back out at sunrise using the same way they had come in. Nyx wouldn’t tell Noctis that he may have to complete some type of test in the future, better to keep it from him and ask for forgiveness if he didn’t like it. He would however keep his promise to protect Noctis, from everything, including his destiny if need be. 


	6. Pitioss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis travel to Pitioss and fin out if their suspicions are correct about Noctis’ heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties to make Pitioss a little simpler to write, please enjoy! <3

Noctis looked up at the light grey building with panic growing in his mind. He had been shown photos and articles that he and Nyx believed showed enough evidence to say he was the missing prince, the prince who was kidnapped all those years ago. They had left Insomnia two and a half weeks, the pair travelled across Lucis, doing what they could to avoid any soldiers who patrolled the region until they were back in the Cleigne area. Crowe had found them just outside Lestallum at a haven, with news from Ignis.

He had spent the last two and a half weeks in his office in Insomnia scouring the old texts of how royals of centuries, trying to discover if people in the past had any way of proving their worth and confirming if they were indeed of royal blood. It was no secret that monarchs of the past would have concubines and mistresses, so a test was created for such situations. Ignis had had to explore the burning part of the citadel to find more books to confirm where and what the test was. Finally learning it was called ‘Pitioss’ he then focused his research on where it was and exactly how it would confirm if Noctis was royal. Finding an old, crumbling scroll that had somehow not been burnt to ashes, Ignis found that there was magic in the ancient site, that those of who built it had help from the Wanderer King, who used the magic of the crystal to infuse a spell of which only a Caelum descendant could open. Finally having a sure fire way to find out if Noctis was a Caelum, Ignis contacted Crowe who would be better able to find the pair. 

Nyx and Noctis had agreed with the plan to go to the site, which just happened to be in a destroyed region on the side of a volcano of all places, and prove to themselves and the world that Noctis was royal. Noct didn’t have to go through the maze and tests deep inside that others had made written accounts of, he simply had to open the testing grounds. There was no information about exactly how he was meant to open it, only that if Noctis was royal, that he would be able to.

“Noct? What is it?” Nyx stepped up beside him, bringing one arm up and around his shoulders as Noct was deathly silent and wasn’t breathing.

Noctis turned to face him, his usually pale complexion a ghostly white. “I’m scared. What if I’m not royal? What if I am royal? I don’t know how to lead a country! Or be a prince! Hell, I barely know how to survive! I don’t want to do this.” He buried his face in Nyx’s shoulder, taking refuge in his warmth. Noctis still hadn’t told Nyx everything from his past, he wasn’t sure if he ever would. Some memories didn't need revisiting. 

Holding Noctis close, Nyx rubbed one hand up and down his shoulders. He knew the pressure this could have on Noct, but they both needed to know if he was royalty. “Come on, you only need to go in there and open it, I’ll be going in with you. There was nothing in what Ignis found to say Noctis had to go in alone, so Nyx wouldn’t make him go in alone. “We can do anything you like after this, I heard you muttering something about fishing one night when you slept, maybe find a fishing spot tomorrow?” He would do whatever he needed to, to distract and calm Noctis down. Nyx felt him turn his head as Noct pressed a kiss against his neck, before stepping back from him. 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be here longer than we have to be.” Noctis grabbed Nyx by the hand and they climbed the small staircase up to the entrance. The exterior was suspiciously bland and blended into the scenery easily, Noctis couldn’t help but think that that was deliberate on the past Caelums. They didn't want to advertise the fact they created something to stop any problems arising from illegitimate children. 

They climbed over the small fence with a lowered portion on it right, before entering the building and seeing a golden disc with circles inside it on the opposite wall, both flinche as the floor started moving underneath them when the disc glowed white. “I already hate this,” Noct mumbled to Nyx, unable to hide his irritation at the building. When it stopped moving, they walked into a huge dark cavern, covered in dark grey stone and with various obstacles scattered about. The disc which made the floor descend wasn’t unique to Pitioss, so Nyx assumed that it wasn’t what they needed to activate, of course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“I think we have to complete the challenges in this room, only then will we prove our worth and hopefully your blood, if royal, will open it.” Nyx didn’t sound pleased with his conclusion as the obstacles in front of them had no order, no clues as to what you needed to do. There was a large metal ball held between two slopes on one side, with a door on the opposite wall, a white statue to their left with one arm outstretched towards the same door and platforms dotted about the space. 

It took Nyx and Noctis hours to beat the obstacles. Both men growing extremely frustrated at the seemingly impossible tasks, finally they started a chain reaction of movement which ended with the metal ball rolling out of its hold and striking the statue, which in turn dropped its arm to a Sigil. Nyx took a closer look at the golden Sigil, he recognised it from his training years. “I think this is the symbol of the royal family, a gold skull and wing. We couldn’t reach it before moving all those damn parts, do you think this may be the part that only you can do?” Nyx stepped away from the symbol, allowing Noctis to approach it. 

The Sigil glowed brightly, blazing bright enough to illuminate the entire cavern and forcing both men to cover their eyes. When it slowly darkened again, Noctis looked down at his arm, shock coloured his face as the same symbol from the wall was now imprinted on his wrist in black. 

“Ignis didn’t say anything about this damn place marking me, did it?” Noctis looked at Nyx, eyes wide and face pale. They had their answer and now had to move forward with the knowledge that Noctis was indeed the prince. Ignis hadn’t known anything about a mark of any sort, but it made sense. What if the person who had to prove themselves tried to lie? They needed a way to avoid that happening. 

“Look at it this way, now you got a tattoo. However, we might wanna keep that covered out and about. You never know who might recognise it.” Nyx advised, knowing that others, especially Nifs would likely know what the royal Sigil looked like. They noticed that the door was open underneath the arm they stood on. Noctis had opened the Pitioss testing grounds, along with the mark, it was now impossible to reject Noctis’ identity of being a Caelum. 

********************

They returned to their haven campsite just before nightfall, Noctis had been mostly silent as they left Pitioss and Nyx left him to his thoughts. He had just gone from a nobody, taken and hurt as a child, to being the last royal. He was born a prince, but now was technically the king. Though the rest of the world didn’t know that yet. Nyx wouldn’t pressure Noctis into anything, he would stay by his side and protect him as destiny dictates, but also out of affection. Nyx had grown to appreciate and enjoy Noctis’ company, he just hoped that his situation wouldn’t grow worse than it was when they met. Though he still hadn’t had another instance of night chills and hadn’t noticed any further loss of emotions. Pushing his problems into the background, he sat by Noctis, wanting to support him through whatever he needed to decide. 

“We don’t have to do anything yet. We have our answers, so you know who you are now. I’m not going anywhere so I’ll help with what I can but I would suggest we tell Crowe and Ignis the next time we see either of them.” He pulled Noctis closer, grounding him the way the Noct was able to ground him from his nightmares. Noctis would never be alone again. 

“I don’t want to be king, or prince, or whatever my title is. Niflheim will come for me with all of their army if I try. One day, I will try to do what is right and reclaim the throne, but right now I think we need to spend a long time, possible years building up to a point where it's realistic to fight back. I also need to come to terms with my new identity. Do you understand, Nyx?” Noctis spoke with an even tone, calm and collected with his thoughts. There was no way he wouldn’t be wiped out almost immediately if NIflheim learnt who Noctis was. 

“I understand and agree. We will do what is needed but plan and prepare for as long as it takes. In the meantime, we can foster hope among the people. Let them know that their king lives without giving any information as to who that king is.” Nyx looked up at the sky, Noctis still by his side and he looked up with hope in his heart. 


	7. Epilogue

“Morning sleepyhead,” Nyx muttered from his position on the end of the bed. Three months had passed since Noctis had opened the ancient Pitioss grounds, something only a member of the Caelum bloodline could do, therefore confirming he was the prince Nyx had been tasked to find. He silently thanked destiny for giving him Noctis, he had been a stubborn bastard and refused to walk away from Nyx but Nyx was better for it now. It had taken him a while to realise but Nyx finally noticed that not only had the slow degradation of his emotions stopped, it seemed to have reversed completely. He could now feel everything he wanted for Noctis, love, affection, raw protectiveness. No longer did he have to rationalise his behaviour or try to think through how he should react. Overjoyed at the realisation, Nyx had taken them to a fancy hotel in Lestallum. It felt right to return to where they’d found each again, with no secrets or problems between them. 

Nyx once again had his entire life in front of him, he wasn’t terrified that he would wake up in agony, partially daemonified and about to kill those he cared for. 

Noctis crawled over the bed, his loose pyjama bottoms allowing Nyx to refrain from taking him there and then again. Noct’s love was crystal clear in his face as he reached Nyx and kissed him, before wrapping his arms around his witcher. He let out a sigh of contentment before telling Nyx the news he had been waiting for the right time to announce. Their lives finally at a place of peace, at least for a day, gave Noctis the perfect opportunity. 

“So,” he spoke softly, “I’ve been thinking about everything. I know who I am now, that by birthright, I can use the name Lucis Caelum. The war is ongoing, NIflheim will be searching for me so the last thing I want to do is paint a big fat target on my back by revealing who I am. More importantly however, is that aside from blood, I have no connection to the name. It is me… but it isn’t me. So I want to use your surname. If that’s ok…” Noctis trailed off, quietly giving Nyx the chance to tell him no if he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Looking back to him, Noctis was given the biggest smile he had seen from Nyx, eyes aglow with happiness. 

“I honestly don’t know what to say. Do you want to be tied to me like that? You sure you didn’t hit your head last night?” Nyx joked, though he secretly needed the confirmation that Noct meant what he said. Noctis nodded and kissed Nyx again, happy that his idea seemed to be accepted by Nyx. 

“Well then, Noctis... _ Ulric,”  _ Nyx whispered, “I’d be honoured and I have a little news of my own, my emotions seem to have come back to full force. So I can say with my entire being, that I love you. Destiny finally did something good and connected me to you, the prince who holds my heart.” He couldn’t help the tears betraying just how much Noctis’ name meant to him, Nyx had gone from someone who would never have another to call his own and a fate worse than death. To having Noctis who somehow looked at Nyx like he was his world and a precious gift. He would never hurt Noctis or allow another to hurt him. To lose Noct would be to lose himself, and Nyx Ulric had lived through enough heartache. Noctis was his and he was Noctis’ and that was the end of it. There truly was magic held in true love. 

Noctis and Nyx knew they had a long path ahead of them, Noctis still needed to truly recover from his past whilst embracing his future and they had to save an entire nation from Niflheim, reclaim the throne and do what they could to avoid detection. But they would do it all together, as a team, fuelled by love for one another and not simply the binds of destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Thank you if you’ve read all the way through to the ending, I really hope you liked it! I have left a few things unanswered. I’m thinking of a sequel but have no idea when that might happen. As always, you can find me on twitter under @_Shellfyre. <3


End file.
